


Waking Up With Pansy

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: When Hermione woke up, there was someone else in bed with her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Waking Up With Pansy

When Hermione woke up, there was someone else in bed with her. There had to be - there was no way she alone could have generated so much body heat, and besides, she could feel a pair of cold feet against her legs.

Her eyes weren't at all open at first - she was too tired to do so, and her head ached like crazy. Her limbs felt heavy and her mind, normally so sharp, was dull and hazy right now. She felt a little woozy, like she was spinning at top speed on a merry-go-round although she was simply lying in her bed. Her nice, warm, comfortable bed...

"Good morning, Granger," the voice was soft and sweet, a thick London accent coating each overly enunciated word. Hermione blearily opened one eye and almost fell out of the bed after noting who it was, the shock breaking through her fatigue. She blinked rapidly, hoping that perhaps she had seen wrong, but no.

It _was_ Pansy Parkinson beside her, with her sleek, glossy dark hair in a state of thorough dishevelment and her pink lips extremely swollen, wearing nothing. She was looking directly at Hermione, and there was a stripy Gryffindor tie around her neck, along with several deep purple bruises on her smooth, milky skin. She would have greatly resembled a porcelain doll, the delicate kind that you kept on top of cabinets and admired from a distance, if it weren't for those marks. There was still a hint of mascara around her large, round eyes.

"How did you get in here, Parkinson?" Hermione asked at last, spluttering out her words.

"You let me in, you idiot." Pansy sighed and pulled the pillow over her head, but Hermione saw the roll of her eyes before she did so. "That was about a few seconds before you locked the door, threw me down on the bed, and climbed on top of me." She spoke in such a matter-of-fact tone that Hermione felt her skin heat up. "I swear to Merlin, Granger, you better remember." She licked her lips, and Hermione only realized she did too when her own lips felt wet. Then she sat up and the white sheets fell off of her body. Hermione's eyes quickly darted to the other girl's bare breasts and Pansy covered them with her arms, raising her eyebrows. "If you don't remember, then there's no point letting you look, is there?"

"I remember!" Hermione replied hastily.

Pansy smirked and dropped her arms, moving closer towards Hermione so that their bodies were flush against each other's, wrapping her arms around Hermione and shifting slightly so she was straddling her. "That's better," she purred sweetly, her hot breath ghosting along Hermione's earlobe. "I have bruises all over my legs because of you."


End file.
